Spooky Dorm
by KimsLovey
Summary: YUNJAE - Ada keanehan yang terjadi di dorm mereka sekembalinya DBSK dari promo album di Jepang. "Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun." - Kim Jaejoong.


**Spooky Dorm**

HALLOOOOOO~ I am coming again.. Hahaha...

How are you, mina? Fine? Okay? Great? Awesome?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya kimmy bikin ff bergenre supranatural. And yeaaaah, dasarnya emang mental kimmy juga cemen, jadi kimmy ngetiknya pake merinding-merinding sendiri. hahahaha...

Semoga suka~ Kali ini, bagi siapapun yang baca di mohon untuk review, sedikit aja juga gak masalah kok, karena sekali lagi, ini FF pertama kimmy yang themanya mistis! Oke? Oke? (Salim)

.

.

Enjoy Reading..

.

.

(CHAPTER ONE)

.

**Dorm DBSK 23:54 KST**

Malam sudah beranjak sangat larut ketika kelima namja tampan dan hampir mendekati kata sempurna yang diidolakan seluruh remaja di seluruh penjuru dunia tiba di Dorm mereka beberapa menit yang lalu. U-know Yunho, Hero Jaejoong, Micky Yoochun, Xia Junsu dan Max Changmin. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Mereka adalah DONG BANG SHIN KI.

Selama satu minggu ini, kelima member DBSK berada di Jepang dalam rangka menyelesaikan promo album Jepang mereka, meskipun Jepang sudah seperti rumah kedua bagi mereka, tetap saja mereka merindukan Korea dan tentunya kasur nyaman mereka di Dorm DBSK, setelah satu minggu ditinggal, Dorm mereka terasa sedikit dingin dan juga berdebu. Tapi mereka terlalu lelah untuk sekedar memperhatikan keadaan dorm. Bahkan si cantik Hero Jaejoong yang biasanya sangat bawel tentang kebersihanpun kali ini hanya diam saja. _Eh.. diam saja? _Agak aneh. Namja cantik yang sejak tahun 1986 tidak pernah berhenti bicara itu, mendadak diam ketika masuk ke dorm. Aneh bukan?

Kim Jaejoong terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan, tatapan matanya terfokus ke jendela yang menuju ke balkon utama dorm mereka, ia bahkan tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan keributan yang disebabkan oleh duo rusuh DBSK, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Padahal selama di perjalanan dari Jepang menuju ke Dorm, Jaejoong masih seperti biasanya, masih bawel dan hobby bermanja-manja dengan Yunho.

"Boojae, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho, leader, appa, dan sekaligus kekasihnya ketika merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri namja cantiknya.

"….." Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari namja cantik itu.

Ketiga member tersisa jadi bingung, Junsu berhenti menggerutu, Yoochun berhenti bermain handphone, bahkan Changmin sampai menghentikan kegiatan mengunyah keripik kentangnya sejenak. Hanya sejenak.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat tiba-tiba Jaejoong bangun dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Merasa khawatir dengan keadaan namja cantiknya Yunho akhirnya mengikuti sang kekasih, masuk ke kamar mereka. Jaejoong berhenti tepat di cermin besar kamar mereka, lalu mengelus permukaan cermin kosong itu.

Yunho menyentuh pelan bahu kekasihnya, "Boojae, ada apa?"

Seolah baru sadar dari sebuah mimpi, Jaejoong terkesiap dan menatap Yunho.

"Yunn.."

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong diam.

"Hey, ada apa Baby?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Tadi aku seperti melihat anak perempuan kecil berlari kesini Yun, tapi ia hilang, aku hanya melihat pantulannya di cermin."

Jung Yunho mengernyit. Jujur saja ia merasa sedikit merinding. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkannya pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sayang, kau hanya kelelahan. Sekarang kita istirahat, ne" bujuk namja tampan itu.

Yunho membawa kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya dan menggiringnya ke tempat tidur mereka. "Kau tidurlah, aku akan ambil handuk dan air hangat untuk membersihkan tubuhmu dan mengganti bajumu dengan piyama." Lalu ia mengecup kening kekasihnya lembut.

Yunho keluar dari kamar tanpa menutup pintu, ia mendapati Junsu yang tertidur di sofa, Yoochun yang masih sibuk dengan telefon genggamnya dan Changmin yang ... masih mengunyah.

Melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar, Yoochun menghentikan kegiatannya dan bertanya, "Jae-Hyung kenapa Hyung?"

"Dia terlalu kelelahan, bicaranya agak sedikit ngawur." Jawab Yunho pelan. "Bangunkan Junsu, suruh ia pindah ke kamar dan kau sebaiknya cepat istirahat." Lalu ia menoleh pada si magnae, "Kau juga Changmin, berhentilah mengunyah dan tidur."

"Hmm.." Yoochun dan Changmin menjawab kompak.

Kemudian Yunho kembali ke dalam kamar dengan handuk dan air hangat, ia beranjak ke lemari pakaian mengambil piyama hangat bermotif hellokity milik kekasihnya dan tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah cermin besar itu. Mendadak ia bergidik dan menutup cermin itu dengan seprai yang ia ambil asal dari dalam lemari.

Dengan telaten ia membuka kancing kemeja kekasihnya dan mengelap tubuh mulus Jaejoong dengan penuh rasa sayang, kekasihnya sudah tidur, wajahnya sedikit pucat, telapak tangannya juga terasa sangat dingin. Buru-buru ia mengganti pakaian Jaejoong dengan piyama dan menyelimutinya.

Yunho bermaksud membersihkan diri di kamar mandi kamar mereka, namun tiba-tiba lampu yang tadinya baik-baik saja itu mati secara mendadak setelah beberapa kali berkedip. Perasaannya mulai gusar, mencoba untuk tetap tenang, ia keluar dan membersihkan dirinya di kamar mandi depan. Lalu secepatnya kembali ke kamar, setelah memastikan kekasihnya baik-baik saja, Yunho tidur dengan memeluk namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

Keesokan paginya seperti biasa Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang bangun, ia menciumi seluruh wajah beruang kesayangannya sebelum beranjak ke dapur membuat sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Hari ini ia berniat memasak nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Yunho, dengan cekatan ia mempersiapkan bahan-bahan dan mulai memotong-motong sayuran. Entah karena sangat semangat atau memang ceroboh ia tidak sengaja mengiris jari telunjuknya sampai mengeluarkan darah banyak sekali.

Jaejoong merasakan perih yang amat sangat pada jarinya, ia meringis menahan sakit tapi tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Tidak lama nasi goreng itupun matang, wanginya mengundang namja jangkung pencinta masakannya itu untuk bangun dan bergegas ke dapur.

"Hummm.. wangi sekali masakanmu Hyung, aku jadi merasa lapar." Katanya bersemangat.

"Memangnya pernah kau merasa tidak lapar?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tidak pernah sih. Hehe.. aku kan dalam masa pertumbuhan Hyung." Kekeuuh Changmin.

"Pertumbuhan apa lagi? Kau mau tumbuh sampai setinggi apa eoh?"

"Setinggi pohon kelapa di Hawaii, Hyung. Eung kyang kyang" Celetuk Junsu yang baru saja datang ke dapur.

"Duh. Dasar lumba-lumba, yang ada diotakmu hanya lautan dan pohon kelapa." Protes Changmin.

Namja cantik itu tertawa melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya yang selalu saja bertengkar itu. "Tolong bangunkan Yoochun , Suie." Pinta Jaejoong.

"Suruh Changmin saja, Hyung."

"Tidak bisa, aku kan magnae." Bantah Changmin.

"Memangnya apa hubungannya?" sahut Junsu.

_Blaa.. Blaa.. Blaa.._

_Blaa.. Blaa.. Blaa.._

Changmin dan Junsu masih saja terus berdebat, tanpa tahu bahwa Hyung cantiknya mendadak terpaku kosong.

_._

_Siiiiingggggg..._

Jaejoong tiba-tiba merasakan dirinya tertarik ke dalam suatu dimensi ruang hampa, tanpa udara tanpa suara, ia masih melihat Changmin dan Junsu tapi tidak mampu mendengar suara mereka dan tidak mampu beteriak memanggil nama mereka. Jaejoong merasakan dadanya dihimpit sesuatu, sampai ia kesulitan bernafas.

.

"Hyunggg.."

"HYUNGGGGG! ! ! !" Junsu menguncang pundak Hyungnya keras, sudah sejak tadi ia dan Changmin terus memanggil Hyungnya, tapi orang yang dipanggil itu malah seperti tidak berada disitu, dengan tatapan mata yang sangat kosong.

Lagi. Jaejoong terkesiap, seakan baru kembali bernafas dan melihat ke arah dua dongsaengnya. Nafasnya memburu, "Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar." Katanya.

Sepeninggal Hyung cantiknya, junsu melirik ke arah Changmin yang juga sedang melirik ke arahnya, "Jae-Hyung aneh." Kata Junsu, Changmin mengangguk.

Ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi Jaejoong melihat pantulan wajahnya, ia melihat sendiri bahwa wajahnya pucat, tiba-tiba darah mengalir dari kedua hidungnya, buru-buru ia membersihkan hidung dan wajahnya yang kini juga sedikit belepotan darah dan mengulas lipbalm berwarna pink yang tersedia di laci atas wastafel agar tidak ada yang curiga dengan kondisinya.

Setelah kelima member DBSK lengkap, mereka mulai acara sarapan yang sebetulnya sudah sedikit terlambat itu. Ditengah sarapan Yoochun berkata, "Aku menemukan tetesan-tetesan bekas darah di kamar mandi."

Yunho menghentikan makannya, Junsu menghentikan makannya, Changmin masih lanjut makan, lalu Yoochun melanjutkan, "Siapa yang terakhir ke kamar mandi?"

Serentak Changmin dan Junsu menoleh ke arah Hyung cantik, Jaejoong yang gelagapan mencoba menghindari tatapan dua dongsaengnya, namun telat, Yunho sudah melihat wajah gugup kekasihnya.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Yunho.

"Hmm aku .." Jaejoong berpikir sejenak. "Ah! Tadi jariku teriris pisau, nih lihat." Ia menunjukkan telunjuknya yang sedikit sobek.

Jung Yunho bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil kotak P3K yang disimpan di atas konter dapur dan berjalan ke tempat Jaejoongnya berada.

"Sudah ku cuci Yun, sudah tidak sakit." Kata Jaejoong.

"Tetap harus dibersihkan dengan alkohol dan ditutup, karena kalau tidak bakteri bisa masuk." Omel Yunho, "Kenapa bisa sampai teriris pisau? Kalau hal seperti ini terus terulang, aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu masak lagi, _Arrachi?"_

"Jangan berlebihan Yun, teriris pisau dan luka kecil seperti ini tidak akan membuatku kehabisan darah, sampai aku harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit, lalu harus mendapatkan donor dan mendapat perawatan intensif. Dan … … … " Jaejoong masih mengoceh, ketiga member lainnya menghela nafas, kedua Hyung-nya sebetulnya sama. Sama-sama berlebihan.

.

.

Hari ini DBSK menghadiri acara MNet bersama-sama dengan boyband dan girlband lain, mereka sedang di ruang ganti khusus DBSK, setelah ini mereka akan bergegas ke ruang tunggu tepat dibelakang backstage, karena sebentar lagi mereka harus tampil.

Ternyata di ruang tunggu sudah terlebih dahulu ada member-member T-Ara, mereka semua terlihat mengobrolkan sesuatu yang serius sampai suasana tegang itu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di kepala sang magnae, ketika ia melihat wig hitam panjang, ia menggunakannya terbalik sehingga rambut panjang itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya, lalu mendekat dan berteriak tepat dibelakang kumpulan gadis-gadis itu.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."**sahut mereka serempak.

Seluruh member DBSK dan staff yang berada disitu tertawa melihat reaksi para gadis itu, kecuali Jaejoong dan satu orang dari member T-Ara, Ahreum.

Dengan isyarat mata Ahreum meminta Jaejoong mengikutinya keluar dari backstage, dan dengan pikiran yang kosong Jaejoong mengikutinya. Yoochun yang melihat gelagat aneh dari Hyung cantiknya mencoba menyikut sang Leader, memberitahunya bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya.

Ketika sadar situasi bahwa kekasih cantiknya tidak berada di ruangan, Yunho mencoba mencari keluar. Menanyakan kebeberapa staff yang kebetulan lewat, tentang keberadaan Jaejoongnya. Seorang staff mengatakan ia melihat Jaejoong yang berjalan linglung ke arah tangga ujung.

_Tangga ujung? Tangga yang mengarah ke atap gedung?_

Yunho semakin resah. Dengan sedikit berlari ia mengejar kekasihnya, ketika sampai di atap gedung, Yunho melihat Jaejoong sendirian, benar-benar sendirian, berdiri, memandang ke bawah dimana mobil-mobil berlalu lalang di jalan raya, semerbak harum bunga menyambut Yunho, bahkan semakin mendekati ke arah Jaejoong wewangian itu tak juga pergi, justru semakin tajam menghempas indera penciumannya.

"Boojae.." takut bahwa ia akan membuat Jaejoong kaget, Yunho mendekati dan memanggil namanya pelan-pelan.

"Kau siapa?" sosok pucat itu berbalik menghadap Yunho.

**DEGH! ! !**

"Kim Jaejoong, jangan bercanda!" bentak Yunho, ia betul-betul khawatir, mana mungkin Jaejoong tidak mengenali dirinya. Detik berikutnya Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat dan,

_Gasp.._

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya meluruh lemas dan hampir terhempas ke lantai andai saja Yunho tidak cepat menangkap dan memeluknya.

.

"Yunn.." suara Jaejooong pelan, ketika matanya membuka perlahan dan menatap wajah Yunho.

"Kau kenapa, sayang?" tanya Yunho

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

"Kenapa berada disini, Baby?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Disini dimana maksudmu, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya, _Oh Tuhan, apa __yang terjadi pada kekasihnya…_

.

.

Setelah acara selesai, para member DBSK kembali ke dorm, hari belum terlalu malam, Junsu memaksa Changmin menemaninya bertanding playstation, Yoochun memasang earphonenya agar telinganya tidak terganggu dengan suara-suara dari dua orang yang kebisingannya bahkan melebihi para pendemo dibundaran HI. Jaejoong sibuk di dapur menyiapkan camilan dan _cake-cake_kecil untuk anak-anaknya dan Jung Yunho sibuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jaejoongnya. Sambil masih terus memikirkan kejadian di atap gedung MNet.

"Kriieeeeetttt..."

Tiba-tiba jendela di pojok _living room_mereka terbuka. Sesaat semua yang berada disitu saling berpandangan. Aneh. Seluruh member sedang berkumpul dan tidak ada yang membuka jendela. Selang sesaat, angin menerbangkan gorden putih panjang tersebut, Jaejoong baru saja hendak bangun, namun Yunho menahan lengannya.

"Chun, bisa kau tutup jendelanya?" suruh Yunho.

"Ak.. Aku takut Hyung." Jawab Yoochun si penakut.

.

_Hening.._

_._

"Ada seseorang yang menangis di luar balkon, Yun." Kata Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya.

"Aku jadi merinding Hyung." Kata Changmin.

"Jaejoong Hyung, kau membuat kami takut." Cicit Junsu.

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, "Bisa kah seseorang menutup jendelanya sekarang, Min atau Junsu." mohon Yunho. "Badan Boojae sangat dingin."

Akhirnya dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Shim Changmin bangun dan menutup jendela yang terbuka sendiri itu.

.

.

Setelah kejadian jendela terbuka sendiri di _living room,_mereka memutuskan masuk ke kamar masing-masing, mencoba meredam ketakutan dengan tidur.

Jaejoong dan Yunho kini berada di atas kasur mereka, namun Jaejoong kembali merasakan dadanya dihimpit sesuatu, dan di telinganya suara tangisan menyayat hati itu masih saja terdengar, merasa tidak nyaman dan tidak bisa tidur, ia akhirnya duduk di atas kasurnya. Suasana kamarnya gelap dan dingin, Yunhonya tidur dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, mau tidak mau Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya. Suara tangisan itu belum berhenti, bahkan sayup-sayup ia mendengar namanya dipanggil, setelah kalah melawan rasa penasarannya, Jaejoong berniat beranjak pergi ke balkon _living room_ tepatnya ke jendela yang tadi terbuka sendiri, untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menangis. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat Yunho lagi-lagi menahan lengannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho lembut.

"Aku mau ke balkon, Yun." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap mata musang Yunho.

"Tidak boleh." Larang Yunho.

"Aku mau melihat siapa yang menangis, Yun." Mohon Jaejoong. "Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Tidak ada yang menangis, Boojae."

"Ada, Yun. Pasti anak kecil itu."

"Anak kecil yang mana?" Yunho tanpa sadar mulai menaikkan suaranya.

"Anak yang kemarin ku lihat di cermin itu." Jaejoong menunjuk cermin besar di kamar mereka. Lalu ia menunduk seakan takut dengan tatapan Yunho, dan mulai terisak.

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini." Yunho melembut.

"Aku takut, Yun. Aku melihat anak kecil itu, dan dia sekarang menangis." Yunho menarik kekasihnya ke dalam pelukkannya dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan. Ia mengecupi wajah Jaejoong dan menyanyikan _Lullaby _kesukaan Jaejoong sampai akhirnya Jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

Saat merasa Jaejoong sudah benar-benar tertidur, Yunho bangkit pelan-pelan dari kasur, membetulkan selimut yang menghangatkan tubuh kekasihnya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Jujur saja ia memang sangat takut, tapi rasa khawatir akan kondisi Jaejoong membuatnya ingin memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Dengan perasaan was-was ia berjalan ke arah jendela. Memeriksa apa ada kerusakan pada engsel jendela? Kunci jendela? Atau apa saja yang mungkin masuk logika. Tapi semua dalam keadaan baik. Ia menyibak gorden putih itu dan melihat keluar, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Maka ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar namun ia sangat terkejut mendapati Jaejoong tidak ada di kasurnya. Yunho mencari ke kamar mandi juga tidak ada, kemudian ia berlari ke dapur juga tidak ada. Dengan panik ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamar dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Tapi Jaejoong tetap tidak bisa ditemukan di salah satu kamar mereka.

Kemudian junsu mendengar suara Hyung cantiknya seperti sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di luar, tepatnya _di balkon._

"Jaejoong Hyung, disini!" Teriak Junsu.

.

"Jae Hyung?" sapa Junsu.

Jaejoong menoleh, wajahnya sangat pucat seperti mayat.

"Hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Junsu pelan-pelan.

"….."

"Boojae, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho sambil menangkupkan telapak tangan hangatnya di pipi Jaejoong yang sangat dingin.

Jaejoong masih diam, bahkan setelah Yunho membawa ia masuk ke dalam. Dia terlihat sangat linglung dan … kosong.

Yunho membawa kekasihnya kembali ke kamar dan membaringkannya kembali ke kasur, kemudian Changmin masuk membawakan Hyung yang sangat disayanginya itu segelas air hangat.

"Jaejoong Hyung seperti kerasukan." Celetuk Junsu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan _duck-butt."_Protes Changmin.

"Kalian jangan mulai ribut bisa tidak sih, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar, Jae Hyung dan Yunho Hyung butuh istirahat." Ajak Yoochun sambil menarik paksa tangan kedua biang onar itu dari kamar Hyungnya.

Setelah ketiga dongsaengnya keluar dari kamar, Yunho mendekap tubuh dingin kekasihnya sangat erat dan berbisik, "Ada apa denganmu sayang, ceritakan padaku, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Yunho.

"Anak itu."

Yunho menunggu kekasihnya melanjutkan.

"Anak itu kesepian, Yun. Dia menangis dan meminta aku menemaninya." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho, mata hitam bening itu kembali kesemula, kembali terlihat hidup, setelah tadi hanya terlihat kekosongan. _Jaejoongnya kembali._

"Tidak ada siapapun sayang, tidak ada anak kecil dan tidak ada yang menangis." Jelas Yunho pelan.

"Ada, Yun. Aku melihatnya, aku juga berbicara padanya. Dia menginginkan aku menjadi temannya, Yun." Jelas jaejoong.

"Shhh.. tidurlah, kau terlalu kelelahan sayang." Yunho mengecup bibir cherry kekasihnya lembut, "Aku disini menjagamu." Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

.

.

Pagi hari datang lebih lama dari biasanya, tadi malam adalah sebuah malam yang panjang bagi kelima member DBSK. Namja cantik itu masih tertidur di kamarnya, semalaman tidurnya tidak tenang, meracaukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, keringat terus keluar, dan wajahnya juga sangat pucat, Yunho membetulkan letak selimut Jaejoong dan keluar dari kamar, lagi-lagi tanpa menutup pintu, ia sengaja membiarkan pintu kamarnya terbuka.

Ketiga dongsaengnya terlihat tenang pagi ini, mereka membuat sarapan seadanya, _toast bread_dan _Jam._Yunho tersenyum menyapa mereka, lalu duduk di kursi tempat ia memang biasanya duduk. Wajahnya terlihat kusut, lingkaran hitam dimatanya membuatnya terlihat lebih mengenaskan.

"Teh hijau untukmu, Hyung. Hati-hati masih panas." Junsu menyodorkan secangkir teh hijau mengepul ke hadapannya.

"_Gomawo,_Su."

"Jae Hyung belum bangun, Hyung? Tanyanya lagi.

"Belum. Biarkan saja dia beristirahat lebih lama." Jawab Yunho sambil menyeruput teh hijaunya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jae Hyung, belakangan ini jae Hyung sangat aneh dan menakutkan?" tanya Changmin ragu-ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti, Min. Aku tidak berani menerka-nerka, yang jelas keadaannya membuatku betul-betul sangat khawatir." Suara Yunho terdengar sangat resah.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita ceritakan hal ini pada manager Hyung?" saran Yoochun.

Jung Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan usul namja berjidat luas itu.

.

Tiba-tiba…

.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." **_terdengar suara Jaejoong yang menjerit histeris.

"Boojae…" dengan berlari Jung Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan menemukan kekasihnya tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya yang mengotori wajah dan piyamanya. Ketiga dongsaengnya yang ikut masuk ke kamar sempat shock melihat keadaan Hyung mereka, kekhawatiran terpampang jelas di wajah semua yang berada disitu.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan, Jaejoong berlaku aneh?" tanya manager Hyung yang langsung datang ke dorm DBSK sesaat setelah Yunho menelefonnnya.

"Sejak pulang dari Jepang, Hyung." Jawab Junsu, karena disana hanya ada Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin jadi merekalah yang menceritakan seluruh detail kejadian yang terjadi pada Hyung cantik mereka. Yunho sedang berada di kamar menenangkan Jaejoong yang menangis terisak-isak setelah ia sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku punya kenalan paranormal. Dari cerita kalian, aku rasa Jaejoong diganggu makhluk halus." Tebak Manager Hyung.

"Ku rasa juga begitu, Hyung. Jaejoong Hyung seperti kerasukan." Junsu menambahkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Suruh paranormal itu cepat kemari Hyung, aku bisa gila lama-lama." Yoochun si baby penakut mengusulkan idenya.

Manager mereka kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya dan berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya yang kemungkinan besar si paranormal tersebut.

"Dia akan datang kesini malam ini." Kata Manager Hyung setelah menutup telefonnya.

"Kenapa harus malam sih Hyung, tidak bisa sekarang saja?" pinta Yoochun.

"Jidat Hyung, dimana-mana hantu itu munculnya malam. Kalau muncul pagi-pagi begini biasanya namanya bukan hantu tapi tukang bubur."

_Pletakk.._

Changmin dihadiahi dua jitakan setelah leluconnya dinyatakan gagal. Kenapa hanya dua? Karena Junsu masih sibuk mencerna maksud kata-kata Changmin.

"Beruntung hari ini kalian _free._Jadi kalian semua bisa berkumpul disini saat paranormal itu datang._"_Kata Manager Hyung mereka.

Yoochun menghembuskan nafas frustasinya.

.

.

Malam akhirnya tiba juga, dan paranormal yang ternyata seorang wanita dengan _gipsy style_ dan berdandan sedikit nyentrik itu kini sudah berada di dorm DBSK. Baru berada di depan pintu dorm saja ia sudah melakukan hal yang aneh, ia menyentuh pintu dorm lalu seperti membaca rentetan mantra dan baru setelah itu melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya ia professional. Sepertinya. Ya, semoga saja.

Mereka semua, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin, manager Hyung dan wanita itu duduk di _living room_dengan atmosphere tegang yang sangat kentara.

Setelah sedikit berdeham si paranormal itu berkata, "Aku minta Jaejoong langsung yang bercerita."

Jaejoong mendongak menatap wanita itu, kemudian ia menoleh ke samping, meminta persetujuan dari kekasih tampannya. Yunho mengangguk dan menggenggam erat jemari Jaejoong untuk menguatkannya.

"Malam itu kami semua baru pulang dari Jepang, aku merasakan ada yang lain dengan dorm kami. Sesuatu yang asing. Kemudian tidak lama aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang berlari, ia seperti mengajakku, ia berlari ke arah kamar kami, lalu setelah aku mengikutinya ia menghilang, aku hanya melihat pantulannya dicermin." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Ia seperti enggan melanjutkan.

"Lalu?" pancing wanita itu.

Jaejoong diam, tangannya gemetaran, ia menggeleng pelan menolak melanjutkan cerita,

"Boleh aku saja yang melanjutkan cerita?" sela Yunho, ia tidak tega melihat kekasihnya tertekan.

Paranormal itu menatap Yunho tajam, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk juga.

"Kemarin malam ketika di kami mengisi acara di gedung MNet, Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja pergi ke atap gedung itu, sendirian, ketika aku mendekati dan menyapanya, ia tidak mengenaliku dan …"

"Itu bukan Jaejoong." Potong wanita itu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yang kau temui saat itu bukan kekasihmu." Jelasnya lagi.

Semua yang berada disitu membelalakan mata mereka, nafas Jaejoong memburu, tiba-tiba ia seperti sesak nafas. Tangannya meremas kuat tangan Yunho, Jaejoong mendadak menatap paranormal tersebut dengan sorot mata penuh ketakutan, ia berteriak hiateris, "Sudah.. cukup.. Dadaku sakit.. hentikan saja.. Suruh dia pergi.. Suruh dia pergi! !"

"Siapa maksudmu, sayang?" tanya Yunho panik.

Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah wanita paranormal itu.

Paranormal itu berjalan ketempat Jaejoong duduk, lalu..

_**Plaaakkk..**_

"Keluar kau dari tubuhnya! ! !" teriak wanita itu.

Yunho terkejut, Yoochun, junsu dan Changmin terkejut, semua terkejut, paranormal itu menampar Hyung kesayangan mereka.

Yunho mencekal tangan wanita aneh yang lagi-lagi hendak menapar wajah kekasihnya,

"HENTIKAN! ! !" Yunho berseru keras, "Sebaiknya kau memang pergi dari sini. Ini semua tidak ada gunanya. Aku tidak percaya dengan hal-hal bodoh seperti ini!" Marah Yunho, ia tidak terima kekasihnya ditampar oleh wanita itu.

Wanita itu menatap Yunho, "kau mau aku menolong kekasihmu atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat dingin. "Kau tahu, tubuh kekasihmu dikendalikan oleh makhluk halus. Kalau tidak segera ditolong, ia akan mengambil alih jiwa kekasihmu ini, lalu akibatnya kekasihmu minimal akan kehilangan akal sehatnya dan lebih buruknya, jiwanya akan pergi meninggalkan raganya dengan kata lain, ia bisa meninggal, karena hal yang kau sebut bodoh ini." Jelasnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit lebih bersahabat.

.

"Yunn…" suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat lemah.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, baby?"

"Dadaku rasanya terbakar, Yun. Sakit." Jaejoong menangis.

Yunho beralih kepada wanita itu, "Maafkan aku tentang yang tadi, dan lakukan sesuatu untuk menolong Jaejoong, ku mohon."

Semua orang yang berada disitu terdiam, Yoochun menyurukkan wajahnya ke bantal sandaran sofa, mungkin ia adalah yang paling menderita disini. Junsu dan Changmin terlihat menahan nafas, dan manager Hyung sibuk memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku butuh waktu, aku harus mempelajarinya dan melakukan ritual yang tepat. Malam ini, kau jaga kekasihmu dengan baik, jangan mengalihkan matamu sedetikpun darinya." Ia menghela nafas dan beralih menatap yang lain, "Dan untuk kalian semua, bersikaplah senormal mungkin, semakin kalian merasa takut maka kekuatan jahat akan semakin mengendalikan pikiran kalian. Tuhan bersama kalian. Aku harus pergi sekarang." kemudian ia beranjak setelah sebelumnya melihat ke arah balkon dan gorden putih yang menutupi jendela.

.

.

Setelah wanita paranormal itu pulang, tidak lama manager merekapun pamit, tinggallah mereka berlima dengan posisi yang tetap sama, tidak ada yang beranjak sedikitpun dari duduknya.

"Su, antarkan aku ke kamar mandi, yuk." Pinta Yoochun.

"Hah? Kau gila ya, masa kesitu saja minta diantar." Tolak Junsu sambil menunjuk kamar mandi yang letaknya hanya beberapa langkah dibelakang Yoochun.

"Chun, bersikaplah normal." sang leader memperingati.

Yoochun manggut-manggut, lalu dengan keberanian yang diada-adakan, ia pergi juga ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung.." kali ini Changmin yang bersuara.

"Ada apa, Min?" tanya Yunho dengan suara yang kentara sekali lelah.

"Aku lapar."

Semua yang mendengarnya _sweatdrop._

.

.

Keadaan Jaejoong masih belum membaik, ia masih sering tiba-tiba seperti orang linglung, atau berteriak histeris dan kemudian jatuh pingsan. Jaejoong juga tidak mau makan. Butuh kesabaran yang cukup banyak saat menyuapinya makan. Dan berutung karena jaejoong memiliki Yunho yang extra sabar merawatnya 24 jam.

Semenjak Jaejoong sakit, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin mendadak berubah menjadi dewasa, mengurus segala keperluan mereka sendiri, membuat makanan sendiri, mereka tidak punya tempat bermanja-manjaan, mereka merindukan Hyung cantiknya dan berharap Jaejoong secepatnya bisa kembali seperti semula.

Jaejoong yang sekarang menjadi sangat pendiam, bahkan kadang ia tidak merespon suara ataupun sentuhan dan wajahnya selalu pucat. Meskipun demikian ia selalu menolak diajak ke rumah sakit dan Yunho tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Malamnya, wanita paranormal yang kemarin, datang berkunjung sebentar ke dorm DBSK, ia membawa sebuah tanaman seperti bamboo kering di dalam sebuah pot kaca dan menaruhnya di jendela dekat balkon dan berpesan agar tidak ada satupun yang memindahkan tanaman itu. Kemudian ia buru-buru pamit setelah membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Jaejoong yang entah apa.

.

.

Keesokan harinya DBSK memilik jadwal yang lumayan padat, pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah mingguan, acara on air di salah satu stasiun tivi, latihan koreografi baru untuk lagu mereka, dan juga mengisi siaran radio malam.

Untuk sejenak mereka melupakan kejadian-kejadian buruk di dorm dan dengan semangat professionalitas mereka melakukan semua kegiatan dengan maksimal, termasuk Jaejoong. Ia terlihat sehat hari ini dan Jung Yunho sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke dorm mereka, seluruh member tertidur di _Van,_ sepertinya mereka kelelahan, tapi kelelahan fisik seperti hari ini seribu kali lebih baik dari pada kelelahan psikis yang mereka alami beberapa hari belakangan.

Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Yunho dengan sebuah selimut tipis menyelimutinya, selimut pink bermotif beruang yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Junsu terlihat terlelap di jok belakang bersama Changmin, dan Yoochun yang juga terlelap dengan earphone yang masih terpasang di telinganya.

Tidak lama kemudian, _Van_mereka tiba di depan gedung dorm DBSK, manager Hyung dan juga supir Ahjussi langsung pulang, karena malam yang juga semakin larut.

.

.

Tadinya Yunho pikir, malam ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang, karena seharian ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat sehat. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, ketika mereka memasuki dorm, suasana dorm mereka sangat gelap, petugas gedung bilang terjadi kerusakan pada gardu listrik untuk aliran lantai tempat dorm mereka berada. Tidak ada jalan lain selain mereka harus rela bergelap-gelapan malam ini dan berharap kerusakan listrik ini tidak berlangsung lama.

Yunho mencari-cari senter atau apapun yang membantu penerangannya namun yang ia temukan hanya lilin. Kemudian ia mengambil pemantik api dan menyalakan beberapa lilin lalu meletakkannya di sudut-sudut dorm agar seluruh ruangan mendapatkan sedikit penerangan.

Suasana mencekam kembali menyelimuti mereka, namun mereka berusaha bersikap sewajar-wajarnya. Yunho selalu mendekap Jaejoong bersamanya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh kekasihnya bergetar. Dengan kondisi fisik yang lelah di tambah tekanan batin seperti ini, membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, namun ia tahu ia hanya akan lebih membuat Jaejoong menderita apabila ia melakukannya.

Dengan sabar Yunho menyuruh membernya untuk masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan istirahat, sepertinya lagi-lagi mereka harus melewati malam yang berat. Yunho mengendong Jaejoong _bridal style _ke kamar mereka, api lilin di kamar mereka bergoyang-goyang seakan tertiup angin, padahal tidak ada celah sama sekali untuk angin masuk, seluruh jendela dan ventilasi tertutup rapat. Jaejoong memperhatikan api itu dengan tatapan yang sulit sekali diartikan, tidak lama api itu padam dengan sendirinya.

Yunho tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan api lilin yang padam, ia memilih mengambil handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat dan mengelap wajahnya, lalu ia kembali membasahi handuk itu dan membawanya, ia duduk di samping kasur dan mengelap wajah kekasih cantiknya dengan lembut, Jaejoongnya tersenyum. Setelah itu ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut kekasihnya dan mengulumnya sebentar. Perasaannya sedikit membaik saat itu. Namun,

_Tesss…_

Setetes darah mengalir dari hidung Jaejoong, membuat Yunho lagi-lagi panik, handuk yang basah yang tadi dipakai mengelap wajah itu kini di pakai untuk menahan laju darah yang keluar dari hidung kekasihnya. Yunho menggeleng pelan, ia merutuki kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti ini. Ia benci melihat Jaejoong yang lemah. Tapi ia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri Karena tidak bisa menjaga kekasihnya dengan baik.

.

Jaejoong bergumam tidak jelas lagi dalam tidurnya, membuat Yunho semakin dan semakin resah. Dalam suasana kamar yang gelap gulita, ia mengecup dahi dan pipi Jaejoong, dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang sambil mengelus rambut halus kekasihnya.

"Eunggghh.."

"Tenanglah, Baby."

Jung Yunho sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya sedetikpun, sejak tadi ia hanya memandangi Jaejoong yang tidak berhenti meracaukan sesuatu,

"Yunn..."

"Ya sayang..."

"Yunniee.." dengan mata yang masih terpejam Jaejoong terus bergumam.

"Ada apa, Boojae?"

Mata Jaejoong membuka perlahan-lahan. Ia menatap Yunho dengan mata sembab dan suara seraknya, ia berkata,

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun."

"Shhh.. Jangan bicara ngawur. Istirahatlah. Aku disini, sayang. Aku disini." Jung Yunho, seorang namja yang pantang baginya untuk menangis, kini akhirnya meneteskan air mata. Ia benar-benar merasa sudah tidak tahan, ia menggengam erat jemari Jaejoong dan menciuminya. Tangan kekasihnya sangat dingin.

Sekelibat bayangan seperti anak kecil itu menampakan diri di cermin, Yunho melihatnya. Ya. Yunho melihatnya!

"Aku sudah tidak kuat, Yun.." kalimat terakhir Jaejoong lagi sebelum akhirnya jatuh tidak sadarkan diri.

"**BOOJAEEEEEE! ! !"**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continue-**


End file.
